Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to use tendon anchors which include spikes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,546 to Stone, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,158 to Hays, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,861 to Montgomery, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,388 to Jensen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,528 to Montgomery et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,066 to Kim, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120150296 to Miller, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100145448 to Montes de Oca Balderas. While the use of spikes in tendon anchors may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved tendon anchor, including an anchor housing, a protuberance located substantially on the housing , a cut-out area located substantially on the housing and located substantially across from the protuberance, and a plurality of elongated tendon gripping projections located substantially adjacent to the protuberance and the cut-out area for substantially retaining the tendon within the tendon anchor.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.